As long as you're there
by awesomegirlxx
Summary: Elian misses Kira. Aurora also misses Fang. but a mysterious girl is following them...


**A romantic one shot about Elian and Kira as they try to find each other.**

* * *

"_Don't worry Elian, we'll cross paths again. Just you wait and see."_

Kira's words echoed round his head. Three years later and they still hadn't crossed paths yet. He missed her, and he could tell Ra felt the same. He fiddled with the fishing hook she had given him. It was so beautiful, like her. _**I miss you Kira**_ he thought

_**Elian? I think you should return to your village.**_ His dragon said gently. _**It might take your mind off things.**_

Don't get me wrong, Elian hasn't been moping for three whole years, it's just, sometimes, something would spark a memory of her. But Ra's suggestion lifted his spirits. _**Yeah! I could tell my family about being a rider!**_

_**Do you want to go this afternoon?**_

The thought made him smile. He could be at home this afternoon!

_**That would be great!**_

He packed his things and they left.

* * *

The Racafian girl crept up behind an antelope.

_**Focus, you can do this. **_She told herself.

She was about to make the kill when a dark shadow passed over her.

She stood up. The antelope saw her and bolted, but she didn't care. Instead, she stood, transfixed by the gold scaly dragon. There weren't many dawn dragons around.

Could it be...?

* * *

Elian swooped over the Racafian savannah. Well, he didn't. Aurora did. But he watched as an antelope ran across the plains. That made him think of Kira...

He sighed.

_**Eli- oh never mind.**_

_**What Ra?**_

_**I thought I sensed a dragon. Never mind.**_

_**Oh ok. **_He looked ahead in the distance and squinted at a small shape_**. I can see Devil's finger!**_

_**Ok, I will land on the ledge where we met**_. He smiled.

But he didn't notice a blurry outline following him.

Elian ran into the village. People looked at the seventeen-year-old rider in curiosity. Where had they seen him before? He walked up to his old house.

"Mother? Father? It's me! It's Elian! I'm back!"

"Raim!" his mother's voice yelled, before Elian heard the thud of his mother's collapse. He ran in to her side.

"Megan! What's happened?" his father's yelled, running in. he saw Elian. "WHAT DO YOU- GET AWAY FROM HER!"

His father pulled him away and pushed him against a wall, a dagger at his throat. "What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Wife?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Father! No, Father, it's me! It's Elian!" he said desperately. The knife disappeared and his father looked deep into his eyes. He then pulled him into a hug.

His mother regained consciousness, and looked at her husband. "I had a dream... it was Elian... he returned!" tears glistened in her eyes.

Elian grabbed his mother's hand. "It wasn't a dream! I'm back!"

* * *

A dark shape landed near the village. A girl dismounted and crept through the village. The dragon camouflaged itself and approached the dawn dragon.

Meanwhile the girl looked through a window as a young man celebrated his reunion with his parents. She smiled. It was him, even more handsome than ever. She stepped on a branch and the boy looked up. She hid.

* * *

Elian was sure he had heard something. Something was watching them.

_**Ra, I think we're being watched**_

_**I agree. Tomorrow, I advise we leave.**_

Elian broke the news to his parents. They were saddened but understood. He told them all about the great quest, and about the orbs and Nolita, and Pell, and... Kira.

"She rides Longfang, the dusk dragon. She was training to be a hunter." he stopped. Tears filled his eyes. "I miss her..." he whispered.

_**Be strong, Elian**_ Ra encouraged, sympathetically.

The next morning, Elian was sitting in his old room. An idea occurred to him.

_**Ra, I'd like to go to Ratalucia.**_

_**Any reason, Elian?**_

_**Okay, I want to go and see Kira, he**_ admitted.

_**I'd love to see Fang, too**_, Ra agreed.

He walked out of the house, and over to his parents. He gave them a hug in turn and walked over to where Ra was waiting. He smiled and waved at the faces from his childhood, then climbed onto her back. They swooped over the village, everyone staring and waving. Elian laughed and they set off for Ratalucia.

...

_**They're heading for Ratalucia**_ the dragon said in her mind

Her eyes lit up maybe_** he's looking for me!**_

She climbed on his back and they followed the dawn dragon through the sky.

...

It was evening, and Aurora landed to rest near a stream. Elian climbed off her back and sat by the stream, to catch some fish. However, the smell of smoke attracted his attention.

_**Ra? **_

_**I smell it too, Elian. I keep sensing a dragon but it seems to be trying to hide. I think it's a dusk. **_Waves of hope surged through the bond.

Elian crept through the forest towards the fire. Something rustled behind him. He panicked. He turned around. Nothing was there. He filled with fear. Then...

"BOO!" a voice yelled. Elian jumped. He turned around, studying the laughing girl. She looked about seventeen. Her dark hair ran down to her waist, even though it was up. Her dark face had been painted in camouflage. She seemed strangely familiar...

Her smile faded. "It is you, isn't it? Because I thought there can't be that many dawn-dragon-riders at our age." she asked anxiously.

"Kira?" he asked. Her face lit up.

"ELIIIAAAN!" she screamed ecstatically as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" the two teenagers held each other, where they belonged. Through heir bonds, they could tell that Aurora and Longfang were enjoying a reunion too.

"Soooo... we found a nice cave in Racafi," Kira suggested. Elian smiled.

"I don't care where it is, as long as you're there, I'm happy."

**this looks really short but it took me ages to write. Why? Just in case you're wondering, I did my chemistry exam yesterday it was pretty easy, I think I've bagged an A**

**sooo...**

**GERTRUDE IS BAAAACCKK! BWAHAHAHA! sorry but I'm in a really crazy mood. Bye! xxx**


End file.
